


One Word

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Rin, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Rin-centric, Swearing, Written for Rin's Birthday!, because sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin checks his phone in the morning to find that he has 76 new Facebook notifications, thanks to a lapse of judgment where his phone momentarily ended up in the hands of Nagisa.</p><p>Sometimes, one word is all it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote for Rin's birthday! Which is incidentally one day after mine! :D Happy Birthday Rin. :)
> 
> Unbetad.

_76 new Facebook notifications._

 

Rin bolted upright in his bottom bunk, hastily inputting his passcode into his phone. It took a few seconds for his sleep-addled brain to remember that he’d accidently left his phone unattended for a few precious seconds the night before at Haru’s house, and it had been in the clutches of none other than the devil himself, Nagisa Hazuki. How Nagisa guessed Rin’s passcode was beyond him.

Rin groaned, dreading the virtual messages already. But it turns out Nagisa really wasn’t the devil, because all he did was make a post that said: _Describe me in one word._

Somehow, the lack of Nagisa-esque mischief was even more unnerving. 

_Might as well get this over with, Rin thought._

 

 **Nagisa Hazuki (11:02 pm):** KINKYBLOWJOBS!!!!!!!

Rin scowled. His teeth weren’t that bad! And his blowjobs would be heavenly. 

Rin had no doubts that Nagisa posted this just so he could comment with that. The little demon spawn. 

 

 **Makoto Tachibana (11:05 pm):** hmmm...passionate! :) :)

Rin’s scowl easily transformed into a grin. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. 

 

 **Haruka Nanase (11:07 pm):** shark 

_Really Haru?_ Rin smirked. But it was such a Haru thing to say. The dumbass dolphin.

 

 **Momotarou Mikoshiba (11:10pm):** cleavage!!  
_Attachment: pyunsuke.jpg_

Rin somehow knew Momo wasn’t joking. And there was no way in hell Rin was opening that attachment. 

 

 **Seijuurou Mikoshiba (11:14 pm):** captain ;)

Rin grinned. Back at you.

 

 **Rei Ryuugazaki (11:19 pm):** Nagisa, 'kinkyblowjobs' is two words. If I were to describe Rin in one word, I would pick dedicated.

Rin could say that himself about the guy. His mind drifted to their teaching sessions together, and how much hard work Rei put in. He was a good guy, and Rin could never repay the favor Rei did for them at regionals.

 

 **Kou Matsuoka (11:23 pm):** #1 muscles

Rin sighed endearingly. Gou wouldn't be Gou without her muscle obsession after all...

 

 **Aiichirou Nitori (11:27 pm):** Senpai!

Rin smiled. Ai didn't call Rin senpai anymore, but the word still held a lot of meaning between them.

 

 **Sousuke Yamazaki (11:29 pm):** I.

Rin frowned. Typo? He scrolled down.

 

 **Sousuke Yamazaki (11:30 pm):** Love.

Rin froze, and immediately felt his face turn the color of his hair. His heart sped up and his hands felt clammy as he scrolled down further nervously. 

 

 **Sousuke Yamazaki (11:31 pm):** You.

Rin was sure he looked like a tomato by now. He felt his eyes tear up as he scanned the rest of the comments, mostly excited ramblings of Nagisa (‘OMG SOU-CHAN CONFESSED OMG’, ‘YOU'RE WELCOME RINRIN’, ‘NAGISA STRIKES AGAIN’) and 'aweeeees' from others concerning Sousuke’s declaration. Rin was so caught up in his emotions that he let out a sob, and Sousuke chose that moment to peek down at Rin from the top bunk.

Sousuke’s droopy teal eyes were filled with tenderness and a bit of nervousness as he scanned Rin’s face. Rin thought about how much he loved the guy, had loved him since forever. The moment felt surreal, like it was too good to be true. 

When Rin’s silence went on for a few more uncomfortable moments, Sousuke sighed, looking like he was panicking internally. “Shit, I was planning on taking you on a sappy romantic date to the amusement park and asking you out in front of the cherry blossom trees, but…”

Sousuke shrugged, looking resigned. Then his face transformed into that handsome grin of his, and Rin saw the glint of amusement in his eyes. 

“I couldn’t wait to kiss that pretty face of yours.”

Rin reached out blindy behind him and threw his pillow into Sousuke’s face, trying to hide what being called pretty did to his composure. 

Sousuke’s jaw dropped, and Rin looked up at him with the perfect likeness of a blushing shojo manga heroine. 

'I love you too, idiot,” Rin muttered, trying to hide his face behind his bangs.

Sousuke’s deep melodic laugh filled the air, and Rin scowled and tried to kick Sousuke’s face. Sousuke easily grabbed Rin’s foot and laid a chaste kiss on his little toe. 

“Our first kiss,” Sousuke smirked, and Rin _died._

 

Sometimes one word is all it takes. And sometimes all it takes is three.

 

That night Rin found out that Nagisa was right: he really did give kinky blowjobs.

 

 

\---

Alternate ending by suggested by bigzee:

 

 **Sousuke Yamazaki (11:29 pm):** I.

 **Sousuke Yamazaki (11:30 pm):** Love.

 **Sousuke Yamazaki (11:31 pm):** You.

Rin gaped at his phone, shook his head furiously, and then gaped again. Sousuke was in love with him? Sousuke, his best friend, who Rin grudgingly admitted was hotness incarnated, was in love with _Rin?_

Shit. 

Rin felt all the blood inside of him rush to his face. Thoughts of Sousuke’s big body hovering over Rin flitted into his mind. Thoughts of those big hands, strong arms, and the sinful expression that Rin could imagine Sousuke making brought the blood back down from Rin’s face to somewhere more intimate.

Shit. 

Rin realized he might just be gay. _For Sousuke._

Sousuke, unaware of Rin’s epiphany, leaned over the top bunk and looked at Rin.

Rin sputtered unintelligibly, quickly bringing his hands up to his face to hide his flustered expression. Rin’s heart beated uncontrollably in the moments that Sousuke just stared at Rin, and he grew more and more flustered by the second.

And then Sousuke raised an eyebrow. “Did Nagisa fuck with your phone too?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Facebook is probably not the most ideal way to confess, but I feel like sourin would always be on their phones and I wanted to give Rin some love from all the free! cast. 
> 
> That being said, once this fic got into the clutches of my boyfriend and he suggested the alternate ending to me... well... I'M SO SORRY RIN BBY IT WAS TOO TEMPTING. 
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! :) I love kudos and comments and just talking with fellow fans. 
> 
> You can find me at makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com ! :)


End file.
